


Get your kicks on Route 66

by dearhestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, Awesome Missouri, California, Canada, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Illinois, M/M, Making Love, Oklahoma, Prohibition, Road Trips, Robbery, Route 66 - Freeform, Student Louis, Texas, True Love's Kiss, United States, University Student Harry, car
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhestyles/pseuds/dearhestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-To nigdy nie dorówna temu co dla mnie robisz, ale zauważyłem, że lubisz nosić sygnety, a ten wygląda całkiem nieźle. Proszę, przyjmij to ode mnie, może jako od gościa któremu pomagasz, po prostu. </p><p>AU w którym Louis ucieka z domu i trafia na Harry'ego. Razem przemierzają Route 66.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tak więc, zachęcam do przeczytania mojej drugiej pracy. Wiem, że zawiera błędy rzeczowe, językowe i czas podróży jest wydłużony, ale tak mi pasowało. Nie potrafię dokładnie określić który to rok, dla mnie to mało ważne.  
> Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, zapraszam na mojego twittera: @dearhestyles

Rodzice Louisa dbali o jego opinię, dbali o to, żeby miał dobre stopnie, uprasowaną koszulę, by miał porządną dziewczynę, dbali o to, by Louis nie opuścił żadnych zajęć, by punktualnie na nie przychodził oraz by wsiadał do ich samochodu równo pięć minut po dzwonku. Czas na zsynchronizowanie zegarków. Jay, Dan? To już punkt trzecia, czas odebrać Louisa. W grafiku rozwieszonym na tablicy korkowej w samym sercu kuchni widniał jego plan zajęć szkolnych oraz tych dodatkowych, tak samo jak czterech sióstr Tomlinson. -Louis, dzisiaj o czwartej masz trening w klubie piłki nożnej, natomiast jutro pianino. Wszystko było idealnie zaplanowane. Problem w tym, że Louis miał 17 lat i postanowił się zmienić. Kierowała nim chęć bycia jak wszyscy normalni nastolatkowie, a to w ogóle nie było w planie.

To był ten dzień. Teraz albo nigdy, przecież musiał się w końcu wyzwolić. Rodzice wystarczająco zaszli Louisowi za skórę nie wyrażając zgody na wyjście na imprezę urodzinową Nialla.

Chłopak postanowił pierwszy raz w życiu po prostu się nie podporządkować.

To nie tak, że zawsze się ich słuchał, bo owszem, były rzeczy o których nie mieli pojęcia. Nie było mowy o wyjściu przez drzwi, więc zostało okno.

Minęło kilka godzin zanim rodzice Louisa zorientowali się, że chłopaka nie ma w domu. Zmartwieni, a przede wszystkim wściekli postanowili go znaleźć, dobrze wiedzieli gdzie szukać.

-Twoje zdrowie! Nasz mały Nialler, pomyśleć, że ten blondasek jest już dorosły! -wszyscy ściskali chłopaka składając mu życzenia.

Nie obyło się od klejącej się do szatyna Eleanor. -Powiedziałem nie. -odepchnął ją kiedy ta próbowała go po raz kolejny pocałować.

-Louis, co cię ugryzło? -zapytała przerażona. -To, że cię nie kocham, a teraz grzecznie proszę, wypierdalaj i zajmij się Max'em. -dziewczyna odeszła od niego ze łzami w oczach, na co Tomlinson uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

Louis był już po kilku głębszych, stał oparty o drzwi wejściowe klubu paląc papierosa. Jak na złość, Liam akurat teraz musiał opowiadać mu o swoich nieudanych podbojach miłosnych.

-I właśnie wtedy ona podeszła do mnie, wtedy, kiedy miałem na sobie ten t-shirt od Nialla, co dostałem na piętnaste urodziny, pamiętasz, ten w małpie głowy.. Louis?

-Tak, tak, Li. -szatyn nie wiedział czy to halucynacje spowodowane przez wypicie większej ilości alkoholu, czy to naprawdę jego mama. Kiedy była na tyle blisko razem z ojczymem Louisa od razu spanikowany skierował się w głąb klubu. Chciał uciec jak najdalej od nich, przepychał się między spoconymi ciałami, zdążył nawet pchnąć Nialla na konsolę DJ'a jednak nie zaszedł daleko, po chwili został pociągnięty do wyjścia.

-Nie, zostawcie mnie, mam prawo być na urodzinach własnego przyjaciela! Nie możecie! -łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, nie zamierzał się poddać.

-Co ty sobie wyobrażasz gówniarzu?! Kiedy mówię, że nie, to znaczy, że nie! Na kogo wychowywałem cię z matką?! Bo na pewno nie na takiego niewdzięcznego szczeniaka! -Dan wymierzył mu cios w policzek co skutkowało wpadnięciem na Liama.

Louis nie wierzył w to co stało się przed kilkoma sekundami, jedynie spojrzał niedowierzając na Jay, która zakryła twarz dłonią. Wszyscy stojący pod klubem nigdy nie spodziewaliby się takiej reakcji, biorąc pod uwagę to jak wysoko postawiona była rodzina Tomlinson.

-Pierdol się! Wszyscy się pierdolcie! Ty, ty tak samo, ty już w szczególności! -doznając ataku furii wskazał palcem na Dana.

-Nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczycie, nienawidzę was! Nie jestem dzieckiem, tym bardziej nie waszym popychadłem! A ty?! Jak mogłaś! -każdy w promieniu kilku kilometrów mógł usłyszeć krzyk Louisa.

Chłopak bez wahania wrócił do klubu prosząc kogoś trzeźwego o podwózkę do domu.

Szatyn nie tracił czasu, zostawił za sobą rodziców, z czego bardzo się cieszył.

Stwierdził w przeciągu kwadransa, że nie skończy szkoły tylko zacznie żyć na własną rękę, daleko stąd.

Była trzecia nad ranem kiedy pocałował na pożegnanie w czoła śpiące siostry, jedynie z małym plecakiem z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami, w tym kartą kredytową rodziców opuścił rodzinny dom.

***  
Illinois  
***

Louisowi udało się złapać nocnego busa, którym przejechał do samego Chicago.

Wrzesień nie dawał się we znaki, wręcz przeciwnie, było naprawdę ciepło a noce można jakoś znieść.

Kiedy dotarł na dworzec kolejowy zmęczony opadł na ławkę szukając w plecaku karty kredytowej.

Przeklął w myślach, nie potrafił jej znaleźć. Wspaniale, na pewno go okradli, pozornie miły chłopak przysiada się w busie, a gdy na chwilę odwracasz głowę jesteś bez pieniędzy.

Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie w nadziei, że może nie wszystko stracone. Znalazł jedynie niecałą paczkę papierosów i zaledwie kilka dolarów.

Zrezygnowany ze łzami w oczach podniósł się z ławki i ruszył w stronę autostrady. Możliwe, że złapie okazję.

Tomlinson przeszedł kilka kilometrów z uniesionym kciukiem w górze. Nikt do tej pory nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Usiadł w końcu dalej od drogi, przy starym magazynie.

Zauważył go facet w podeszłym wieku jadący starą terenówką. Zatrzymał się przy Louisie, a chłopak z nadzieją od razu się podniósł i podszedł do mężczyzny.

-Dokąd? -powiedział wyraźnie zainteresowany młodym chłopakiem.

-Los Angeles, tak myślę.

-Rozumiem, że nie masz pieniędzy?

-Um, tylko kilka dolarów.

-W takim razie zapłacisz mi inaczej, może się zabawimy, a w zamian za to pozwolę ci ze mną jechać. -zaśmiał się. Louis zrobił kilka kroków w tył po czym udał się szybko za magazyn, na szczęście, mężczyzna odjechał.

-Jak dobrze. -powiedział do siebie po czym odetchnął ciężko, był to jedyny moment w którym tak bardzo chciał wrócić do domu, a przecież nie mógł, jego duma na to nie pozwalała.

Dwie godziny później zatrzymał się przy nim czerwony jaguar ze skórzanym dachem. Szatyn podniósł ciężkie powieki a jego oczom ukazał się uśmiechnięty brunet z dołeczkiem w policzku, który gestem ręki zapraszał go do samochodu.

-Hej, gdzie chcesz jechać? -zapytał starając się przekrzyczeć ruch na drodze.

-Um, a pan gdzie jedzie?

-Nie pan, tylko Harry, myślę, że jestem w twoim wieku, wybieram się w dłuuuugą podróż, mam zamiar przejechać całą Route 66, ale jak widać właśnie znalazłem towarzysza. -uśmiechnął się promiennie, a jego głos był taki głęboki i zachęcający.

-Och, czyli zatrzymuje się pan.. Zatrzymujesz się w Los Angeles? Właśnie tam chciałem pojechać, tylko, że mam jedynie 40 dolarów. -odparł niepewnie na co Harry otworzył mu drzwi od środka.

-Wsiadaj, i tak tam jadę, a jeśli mogę zrobić coś dobrego to chętnie! Wsiadaj, bo robimy korek.

Louis przełamał się i po chwili znalazł się w samochodzie nieznajomego. W tle leciała piosenka Pink Floyd a we wnętrzu pojazdu roznosił się przyjemny zapach odświeżacza. Brunet wystukiwał palcami rytm na kierownicy. Delikatny wiatr muskał loki starszego co sprawiało, że wyglądał naprawdę świeżo. Miał na głowie przewiązany kawałek materiału, ubrany był w koszulę w kratę z podwiniętymi rękawami, natomiast na jego długich palcach widniało kilka sygnetów.

-Więc.. jak się nazywasz? Skoro mamy spędzić razem dwa dni w drodze, muszę wiedzieć przynajmniej to. -Styles posłał mu jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów po czym wjechał na odpowiedni pas.

-Louis Tomlinson. -odpowiedział szybko. Nie musiał długo czekać, Harry w przeciągu godziny opowiedział mu całą swoją historię.

-Jadę sam, ponieważ chciałem uciec od tych wszystkich problemów, więc.. teraz twoja kolej. Uczysz się? Ile masz lat?

-Uczę. Jestem dwa lata młodszy.

-Teraz wzięło ci się na matematykę? Jest początek roku, co tutaj robisz?

-Uciekłem z domu.

-Co?

-Uciekłem z domu. -powtórzył spokojnie patrząc na bruneta, a na jego twarzy formował się lekki uśmiech.

-I ja jestem tym, który ci pomaga i wywozi nie wiadomo gdzie? -Styles stwierdził, że na razie nie będzie pytał chłopaka dlaczego się na to zdecydował, być może to dla niego zbyt trudne aby otwarcie o tym rozmawiać.

-Dokładnie.

***  
Missouri  
***

Zatrzymali się na stacji benzynowej. Louis poszedł po coś słodkiego do sklepu, natomiast Harry tankował samochód. Młodszy bardzo szybko zrobił zakupy w obawie, że Harry może go po prostu zostawić i odjechać, czego naprawdę się bał.

Ogarnęło go uczucie bezpieczeństwa kiedy ten zaproponował mu transport, bo gdyby Harry chciałby zrobić mu krzywdę, raczej zabrałby się do tego wcześniej, prawda? Tak się jednak nie stało i razem wrócili na trasę.

-Na tylnym siedzeniu mam aparat, możesz porobić zdjęcia, mijamy naprawdę ładne widoki.

-Um, jasne. -chłopak sięgnął po aparat wcześniej zabierając swój plecak z rzeczy Harry'ego, usiadł wygodnie na siedzeniu po czym uchylił okno i zrobił kilka naprawdę imponujących zdjęć.

-Zajmuję się tym na co dzień.

-Jesteś fotografem?

-Nie profesjonalnym, ale dążę do tego. Łapię się każdej możliwości, okazji do zarobienia pieniędzy. Wiesz, ciężko jest o porządny sprzęt, nie mówiąc już o studiach artystycznych. -Louis kiwnął głową, był całkowitym przeciwieństwem Harry'ego co do finansów.

-Gdyby nie ukradli mi karty kredytowej, odwdzięczyłbym ci się nowym aparatem.

***  
Kansas  
***

Zmęczony wczorajszym dniem, walcząc z ciężkimi powiekami, po jakimś czasie po prostu zasnął. Odpłynął na dobre kilka godzin. Sen Louisa przerwał chodzący robak po jego twarzy, tak też myślał dopóki się nie obudził.

-Co robisz? Dlaczego stoimy? -strącił ręką kłos z twarzy, którym drażnił go Harry. Brunet jedynie się zaśmiał po czym wziął go między zęby.

-Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i po prostu zatrzymałem samochód, poszedłem w pole i zrobiłem trochę zdjęć, a potem zebrałem kilka słoneczników, jeden jest dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zły. Mamy kilkugodzinny poślizg, ale planowałem postoje zanim znalazłem cię na drodze.

-Harry, jesteś kierowcą, jak mogę być zły? To ty ustalasz zasady. -Louis bronił się przed słońcem zasłaniając oczy rękawem bluzy.

-Skoro ustalam zasady.. -Harry zaczął szukać okularów przeciwsłonecznych w schowku, a kiedy je znalazł, wręczył Louisowi.

-Załóż.

***  
Oklahoma  
***

Harry wjechał na bezpieczne miejsce na klifie, dookoła nie było żywej duszy, co bardzo mu odpowiadało.

Nie miał złych zamiarów wobec szatyna, wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo chciał się do niego zbliżyć, a kiedy zauważył go samotnego na drodze, postanowił mu pomóc.

Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogłoby mu się coś stać, mimo, że znał tego chłopaka zaledwie kilkanaście godzin. Nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić, tak jak pozwolił skrzywdzić swoją siostrę. Czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny, od momentu kiedy młodszy oświadczył mu, że uciekł z domu.

Słońce zachodziło i rzucało przyjemne promienie na samochód oraz twarz szatyna który podziwiał te widoki i bez przerwy robił zdjęcia.

-Wystarczy, mam jeszcze tylko jedną kliszę Lou. -ostrzegł rozbawiony widząc, że spodobało mu się to.

-Harry, dlaczego w tej podróży jesteś sam? To znaczy, jestem dla ciebie obcą osobą, a takiej jest najlepiej się wygadać. -Louis wzruszył ramionami oczekując na odpowiedź.

-Uciekam od wspomnień Louis. Chciałbym mieć czystą kartę. Dzięki tej drodze, to możliwe. Powiedz mi w takim razie, dlaczego ty uciekasz?

-Moi rodzice są nienormalni.

-Typowy nastolatek, nie odpowiadają mu rodzice.

-Śmiej się, ale inaczej byś śpiewał gdybyś miał areszty domowe, w wieku 17 lat odwoziliby cię do szkoły, a po zajęciach nie mógłbyś iść gdzieś ze znajomymi, bo masz albo pianino albo jakieś chore korepetycje. Po co mi one, skoro mam same dobre oceny? Nie chcę żyć na uwięzi jak pies na pieprzonym łańcuchu.

-Otóż to. A teraz mi powiedz, co zrobisz, kiedy już będziemy na miejscu.

-Będę żył chwilą.

-Za 40 dolarów?

-Już 35.

-Tym bardziej.

-Coś wymyślę, jakiś facet przeżył trzy miesiące za 15 dolarów w Kalifornii.

-To nie znaczy, że tobie się uda.

-Pesymista.

-Realista, spójrz Louis. Gdzie ty będziesz spał? Co będziesz jadł?

-Znajdę pracę!

-Och proszę, nie bądź śmieszny.

-Harry, jesteś moim znajomym czy matką? Może wynajął cię mój ojciec? -zaśmiał się na co Harry zareagował nerwowym śmiechem.

-Wspominałeś coś o śpiewaniu, mam z tyłu gitarę. -starszy wspiął się po czym sięgnął po instrument wychodząc z samochodu. Usiadł na klifie ze zwisającymi z niego nogami po czym zaczął grać i.. śpiewać całym sercem. Louis dosiadł się do niego w podziwie i cholera, jaki Harry był piękny, jaka piękna była jego dusza.

Leżeli na trawie oglądając gwiazdy. Harry opowiadał mu niestworzone historie o gwiazdozbiorach na co Louis reagował uroczym chichotaniem. Kiedy obaj byli zmęczeni wrócili do samochodu rozkładając fotele i szukając najlepszej pozycji do snu.

-Słuchaj, oboje jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji, więc może pomożemy sobie wzajemnie? -Louis zapytał cicho kiedy Harry prawie zasypiał, jak widać nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu po czasie jaki spędził w tym samochodzie. Bez słowa przyciągnął go do siebie i wtulił w swoje ciało. Louis nie ukrywał zdziwienia, jednak postanowił skorzystać, w dodatku Harry był taki miękki i ciepły.

To było czysto przyjacielskie. Naprawdę.

***  
Teksas  
***

Późnym popołudniem zatrzymali się przy stacji benzynowej, w barze Truk Stop, typowej dla tirowców, trochę obskurnej, jednak miała ten swój klimat.

Chłopcy zamówili hamburgery z frytkami. Louis czuł się już znacznie bardziej pewnie w towarzystwie Harry'ego, nawet zaczął z nim żartować.

Kelnerka podeszła do ich stolika podając zamówienie, na co Louis zareagował chcąc rozśmieszyć Harry'ego.

-Przepraszam, Flo?

Obaj zaczęli dosłownie pękać ze śmiechu.

-Flo, jak w serialu. Uh, co to jest Soup Du Jour? -dodał.

-To zupa dnia. -powiedziała wyraźnie zirytowana kpinami Louisa. Szatyn mruknął zastanawiając się chwilę.

-Mmm, brzmi nieźle. Muszę to mieć.

-Coś jeszcze, zanim pójdę?

-Um, nie. W zasadzie tak. Moja cola nie ma bąbelków. -Harry podniósł szklankę na co kelnerka wzięła ją od niego i dmuchnęła w rurkę tworząc bąbelki.

-Zadowolony?! - rzuciła wściekła oddając mu napój po czym odwróciła się napięcie.

Louis odwrócił się i odwzajemnił się jej śmieszną miną.

-Fajnie jest pożartować z takich wsiurów, to lubię totalnie.

Harry chcąc upić trochę coli przez przypadek trącił ramieniem solniczkę, jej zawartość wysypała się na stół.

-O ou. -skwitował Louis.

-Co? Co się stało? -spojrzał na niego rozpakowując nową słomkę.

Louis podniósł solniczkę dmuchając solą w stronę Harry'ego.

-Rozsypałeś sól, to się stało. Rozsypana sól przynosi pecha. Jedziemy kawał drogi i pech nam nie potrzebny. Szybko. Rzuć solą przez prawe ramię.

Harry bez wahania rzucił za siebie solniczką, co zaskutkowało odzewem potężnego mężczyzny.

-Co do diabła?!

Louis od razu spuścił wzrok.

-Ale cel. -mruknął pod nosem.

Mężczyzna odszedł od swojego stolika i po chwili znalazł się przy Harrym.

-Który kretyn rzucił we mnie solniczką?!

Młodszy od razu kilkakrotnie wskazał na Harry'ego odwracając głowę, udał, że ogląda coś przez okno. Harry głośno przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w jego stronę.

-To niechcący, nigdy nie obraziłbym kogoś pana rozmiarów.

-Skop mu tyłek Sea! -dało się słyszeć okrzyk któregoś z jego kolegów.

-Będziesz to jadł? -zapytał spokojnie patrząc na Harry'ego morderczym wzrokiem.

-Ja? To? Nie, tak, no nie. Przeszło mi to przez myśl.

Mężczyzna splunął do jego hamburgera na co Louis patrzył z obrzydzeniem. Kiedy tamten odszedł, młodszy ponownie rozsiadł się na kanapie przy stole.

-Ale trząsłeś portkami. -powiedział kpiąco jakby on przed chwilą się nie bał.

-O czym ty gadasz? Nacharkał mi do hamburgera.

-Czekaj. -Louis oparł się o stół.

-Chyba.. Tak. Mam pomysł.

Podniósł się z miejsca podchodząc do Harry'ego.

-Chodź za mną. - szepnął do jego ucha poprawiając spodnie, odetchnął cicho i ruszył w kierunku wrogiego stolika.

-Przepraszam chłopaki. -zaczął niepewnie.

-Czego chcesz do cholery? -zapytał największy z nich.

-Chcę tylko przeprosić za tę niemiłą scenę wcześniej. Chciałbym z moim kumplem postawić wam kolejkę, by zakopać ten topór wojenny.

-Cztery razy whisky i piwo.

-Wedle życzenia, kelnerka zaraz przyniesie. -uśmiechnął się szyderczo odchodząc od stolika.

-Co ty robisz? Nie stać nas na to. -szeptał do niego kiedy podchodzili do kelnerki. Louis uciszał go gestykulując otwartymi dłońmi.

-Shhh.

Kelnerka czytała jakieś pisemko kiedy Louis zwrócił jej uwagę.

-Przepraszam panią, tamci mili chłopacy chcą za nas zapłacić. Powiedzieli żeby dopisać to do ich rachunku. -wzruszył ramionami udając, że nie wie o co chodzi.

-Sea Bass tak powiedział?

-Tak, jeśli tamten pan to Sea Bass. -wskazał na nich palcem na co Sea odwrócił się pokazując na ich stolik i siebie. Louis kiwnięciem głowy razem z Harrym zapewnił ich, że jest dobrze. Harry już zrozumiał o co chodzi.

-Okej, skoro tak chcą. -odparła kelnerka zapisując kwotę na rachunku.

-Proszę doliczyć jeszcze to. -Harry zabrał wszystkie rzeczy jakie były pod ręką.

-Załatwione.

Chłopcy szybko opuścili bar biegnąc do samochodu. Kiedy byli już w drodze, Sea z kolegami wybiegł przed knajpę.

-Zabiję sukinsynów!

Louis wybuchł triumfalnym śmiechem przyjmując podziw Harry'ego.

-To było genialne, skąd wziąłeś pomysł na ten przekręt?!

-Widziałem na filmie.

-Niesamowite! I co, facet wykołował jakiegoś frajera i mu to uszło?

-Nie, na filmie zaraz go dogonili a potem poderżnęli mu gardło. To było naprawdę dobre. -był naprawdę rozbawiony, na co Harry spojrzał na niego przerażony.

***  
Nowy Meksyk  
***

-Kurwa, nie mam już siły. -Harry siedział za kierownicą pół nagi, upał naprawdę mu doskwierał, dla Louisa natomiast była to dobra okazja żeby przyjrzeć się tatuażom swojego nowego znajomego. Od trzech godzin stali w korku, ponieważ zamknięto jeden pas przez roboty drogowe. Louis uparł się, że zostanie w koszulce i zdania nie zmienił.

-Harry, zobacz. -szatyn wskazał na rozwieszony plakat przy słupie.

-Festiwal balonów i kolorów, to dlatego stoimy tu już trzecią godzinę, ludzie jadą też na tę tandetę.

-Dlaczego od razu tandetę? Jesteśmy blisko i w zasadzie możemy zobaczyć co tam się dzieje. -uniósł brew patrząc uważnie na Tomlinsona.

-Możemy.

Po godzinie znaleźli się przy bramie wjazdowej na festiwal.

-30 dolców od osoby? Upadliście na głowę? -Harry stuknął się w głowę patrząc na chłopaka pobierającego opłatę po czym zawrócił wjeżdżając na parking obok całej imprezy.

-Lou, chcesz to zobaczyć?

-No wiesz.. To wygląda ciekawie, mógłbyś zrobić trochę zdjęć i w ogóle, tam chyba grają jakieś zespoły.

Harry wyszedł z samochodu biorąc najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy po czym chwycił Louisa za rękę. Poszedł na sam koniec barierek, tam gdzie nikogo nie było. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po czym przeskoczył za barierki ciągnąc za sobą Louisa.

-Chodź, wmieszamy się w tłum.

*

-Czekaj Haz. Słyszysz to? -Louis zaczął wsłuchiwać się w melodię którą wygrywał kolejny zespół na drewnianej scenie.

-Czy to.. The Fray?! -powiedzieli w tym samym momencie po czym pobiegli pod scenę, która w ciemności wyglądała wprost magicznie z rozwieszonymi wokół lampionami.

Po koncercie chłopaków Louisowi udało się zdobyć wymarzony autograf a do tego piękne zdjęcia których autorem był nikt inny jak Harry.

Następne zespoły które grały były mało znane, jednak zyskały uznanie obu chłopców, do jednej piosenki Louis przyciągnął Harry'ego i zaczął z nim tańczyć, a na koniec go uścisnął, chyba nawet czulej niż powinien.

Do samochodu wracali z szerokimi uśmiechami i do tego ubrudzeni wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.

-To nie był taki zły pomysł, co nie? -zaczął szatyn.

-Daj spokój, zobaczyłem ich, najlepszy dzień mojego życia.

***  
Arizona  
***

Pięć godzin później zaparkowali pod starym motelem. Louis wysiadł za Harrym biorąc wszystkie swoje rzeczy, spojrzał na niego pytająco kiedy stali pod recepcją. Potarł rękoma o ramiona przez zimny wiatr.

-Co tutaj robimy? Myślałem, że się nie zatrzymujemy po jakichś spelunach.

-Cicho Lou, nawet nie wiesz jak ciężko tutaj dostać nocleg. Zawsze podczas takiej długiej drogi spędzam chociaż jedną noc w łóżku, to wygodniejsze niż fotel w samochodzie.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w pokoju, oczywiście nie obyło się bez problemów z otwarciem drzwi.

-Więc, na ile nocy planujesz tutaj zostać?

-Mam wykupione dwie noce, mam nadzieję, że wytrzymasz, chciałem trochę pozwiedzać.

-Mówiłem ci, że ty ustalasz zasady.

-Dobrze, że łóżko jest duże, inaczej musiałbyś spać na podłodze. -zaśmiał się brunet.

*

Trafili do baru, Harry stwierdził, że to lepsze niż siedzenie bez celu w pokoju motelowym. Po kilku kieliszkach obaj byli bardzo rozluźnieni, tak samo jak reszta towarzystwa w barze. Z głośników sączyła się muzyka country, starszy stwierdził, że potrafi się ruszać jak prawdziwy kowboj i postanowił zaciągnąć Louisa do tańca.

-Harry, jesteś taki pijany. -zamruczał do jego ucha.

-Jestem trzeźwy, a teraz tańcz jak ja.

Louis trzymał się ramienia Harry'ego po czym splótł z nim palce utrzymując ramę, natomiast Harry objął go w talii, a to wcale nie wyglądało jak stukanie obcasem, tylko taniec towarzyski. Zaczęli udawać, że są profesjonalnymi tancerzami i dzięki temu przyciągnęli do siebie starszą panią.

-Madeline, gdzie ty idziesz? -jej mąż od razu ruszył za nią.

-Jeśli ci chłopcy przywrócą mi trochę młodości, będę im wdzięczna do końca życia Gas.

Louis bez wahania zaczął tańczyć z Madeline, na co Gas zaczął stukać obcasami do rytmu ucząc Harry'ego, którego sztyblety nie wydawały z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

-Love's the only thing that keeps me here, you're the reason that I'm hanging on, my heart's staying where my heart belongs. -Harry rozbawiony śpiewał do ucha Louisa trzymając go od tyłu w uścisku kiedy skończył lekcję tańca z Gasem.

Opuścili bar przed czwartą nad ranem żegnając się z wesołym małżeństwem.

-Lou, wiem, że jesteś pijany, ale chodź. -Harry śmiał się kiedy ciągnął za sobą Louisa, gdy ten usiadł na asfalcie, starszy wziął go na plecy i zaczął iść w stronę motelu.

-Harry, masz takie miękkie i miłe włosy. Mogę ich dotknąć? To są loczki, śliczne loczki. -powiedział rozbawiony samemu dając sobie pozwolenie na dotykanie ich.

Harry ułożył Louisa w łóżku obok siebie, po czym sam wskoczył pod kołdrę nawet się nie rozbierając, a kiedy młodszy już spał, przez jakiś czas przyglądał się jego delikatnej twarzy. Złożył subtelny pocałunek na policzku chłopca po czym wyłączył lampkę nocną po jakimś czasie zasypiając.

*

Promienie słońca wpadające do pokoju powoli rozbudziły Louisa. Ziewnął przeciągle po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Słysząc szum wody w łazience uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i po chwili zastał widok który od razu postawił go na nogi, a mianowicie Harry z mokrymi lokami i przepasanym ręcznikiem wokół bioder.

-Dzień dobry Lou. -uśmiechnął się lekko bez krępacji przebierając się przy nim. -Chyba czas na śniadanie, ogarnij się i idziemy do miasta.

*

Chodzili uliczkami co jakiś czas trącając się ramionami, po chwili zauważyli sklep, a że byli bez śniadania, od razu do niego weszli.

-Wziąłeś pieniądze? -zapytał lokaty.

-N-nie, cholera.

-Spokojnie, mam pomysł, przecież bułki nie mają kodów kreskowych. -wyszeptał do jego ucha celowo przykładając do niego wargi, po ciele szatyna przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz po czym posłusznie poszedł za Harrym.  
Starszy schował niespostrzeżenie cztery bułki do plecaka, tak, że nawet Louis nie wiedział kiedy to zrobił.

-Wychodzimy.

*

Siedzieli na stacji benzynowej powoli delektując się świeżym pieczywem.

-Harry, dlaczego tak właściwie zgarnąłeś mnie z ulicy? Twój wyjazd miał być solo, nie rozumiem.

-Korzystając z tego, że jesteśmy znajomymi, powiem ci tylko tyle, że straciłem kogoś ważnego przez to, że właśnie plątał się po ulicy. Powiedzmy, że to jakby odkupienie grzechów?

Louis nie odpowiedział, jedynie przez jakiś czas analizował słowo znajomi. Dla niego, Harry na pewno nie był znajomym, tylko kimś więcej i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. To było silniejsze od niego. Stał się w kilka dni kimś naprawdę ważnym, jakby znał go od lat.

*

Wrócili na chwilę do motelu, ponieważ Louis uparł się, by wziąć kilka dolarów gdy coś mu się spodoba.

Przechadzali się po różnych stoiskach z arizońskimi pamiątkami, kiedy Louisowi wpadł do oka ładny sygnet z błękitnymi oczkami. Od razu pomyślał o Harrym. Nie wydał na niego majątku, zaledwie dwa dolary. Kiedy brunet odwrócił się w jego stronę, kończąc przy tym flirtować z jakąś młodą sprzedawczynią, Louis parsknął cichym śmiechem, nie, żeby był zazdrosny, ten wręczył mu mały prezent.

-To nigdy nie dorówna temu co dla mnie robisz, ale zauważyłem, że lubisz nosić sygnety, a ten wygląda całkiem nieźle. Proszę, przyjmij to ode mnie, może jako od gościa któremu pomagasz, po prostu.

Harry kiwnął głową z uśmiechem, po czym ucałował Louisa w policzek od razu zakładając sygnet na palec wskazujący. Louisa oblały ogromne rumieńce, co Harry skomentował cichym chichotem.

Wieczór spędzili na wyciągu kolejek, gdzie tylko siedzieli i podziwiali piękne widoki w Arizonie, dzięki temu, Harry mógł dodać kilka zdjęć do swojego portfolio.

*

-I jak ci się żyje poza domem? To dopiero początek. -zapytał Harry.

-Wiesz, tęsknię za moimi siostrami i pokojem, to tyle. -zaśmiał się cicho. Postanowił o nic więcej nie pytać Harry'ego, bo wiedział, że to dość delikatne kwestie. Wiedział o nim wystarczająco, natomiast o jego tatuażach nie wiedział nic.

-Powiedz mi, twoje tatuaże mają jakieś znaczenie?

-Hmm.. Prawie każdy. -uśmiechnął się ukazując dołeczek i ten piękny szereg białych zębów. Harry bez trudu opowiedział o każdym tatuażu, nawet tym o najbardziej bolącym znaczeniu.

-A te G? -Louis dotknął go delikatnie palcem patrząc prosto w oczy swojego towarzysza.

-To.. Louis.. To pierwsza litera imienia mojej siostry.. To o niej mówiłem.. Ją straciłem.. Ja.. Pozwoliłem jej wtedy pójść, pokłóciliśmy się, a na drugi dzień..

-Już dobrze, Harry.. -Louis objął go swoimi drobnymi ramionami i zacisnął na nim dłonie, czuł, że to właśnie to czego Harry potrzebuje, po chwili poczuł słoną łzę przy swoich ustach, starł wszystkie z policzków lokatego, po czym przy napływie odwagi scałował jedną z nich. Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością mówiąc ciche dziękuję. Louis skinął głową chcąc się odsunąć, jednak silne ramiona drugiego chłopaka zatrzymały go przy nim.

-Louis.. -zaczął cicho, a jego wargi niebezpiecznie zbliżały się do tych szatyna, nie był w stanie nic zrobić, tylko zastygł w miejscu. Miękkie usta bruneta spoczęły na tych młodszego. Harry przymknął oczy całując szatyna odrobinę pewniej. Louis czuł, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, czuł również wpijające się w niego coraz bardziej wargi starszego. Odwzajemniał wszystkie pocałunki po czym wplótł palce w loki Harry'ego ciągnąc je lekko do siebie.

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, gdy brakowało im powietrza. Uśmiechnięci wtulili się w siebie. O dziwo, to Harry zdecydował się na bycie małą łyżeczką.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry obudził się w południe, rozespany przetarł oczy opierając się powoli o ścianę. Podniósł się z łóżka kierując na balkon, gdzie Louis siedział na krześle popijając wodę.

-Dzień dobry. -powiedział cicho przysiadając się do szatyna po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku.

-Nie rób tego więcej.

Harry spojrzał na niego nie ukrywając zdziwienia.

-Dlaczego?

-Dla ciebie to jest bez znaczenia, poza tym, miałeś tylko mnie zawieźć, a tu proszę. Co to do cholery wczoraj było?

-Lou, ja.. Musiałem to zrobić, poza tym, to wcale nie było bez znaczenia.

-Słuchaj, chciałbym.. Jeśli ty również byś chciał.. -brunet ułożył niepewnie swoją dłoń na tej mniejszej i ścisnął ją w zapewnieniu. -Możemy razem tułać się po Kalifornii. To głupie, ale zdążyłem cię polubić. Zdążyłem także wziąć za ciebie odpowiedzialność, rozumiesz?

Oczy Louisa zaczęły błyszczeć, obdarował starszego najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, był on wyjątkowy, bo tylko dla Harry'ego. Skinął głową i po raz kolejny znalazł się w ramionach lokatego.

*

Louis przebierał się w świeże ubrania, natomiast Harry przeglądał czasopismo, które znalazł w szafce obok łóżka, jednak kątem oka spoglądał na szatyna.

-Co? -zapytał rozbawiony ubierając koszulkę.

-Nic, te spodnie podkreślają twój tyłek. -Harry zaśmiał się krótko wracając do czytania.

-Czy ty patrzysz na mój tyłek? Jesteś pieprzonym zboczeńcem?

-Nie, Louis, uspokój się, po prostu.. Przystojny z ciebie chłopak. -lokaty odłożył pisemko na bok i powoli podszedł do Louisa oglądając ich odbicie w lustrze.

-Nie jestem przystojny.. Mam same wady.

-Za wadę uważasz ten wspaniały tyłek? -mruknął pytająco do jego ucha, żeby za chwilę złożyć na nim drobny pocałunek. Louis się nie opierał, bardzo chciał mieć Harry'ego jak najbliżej siebie.

Po chwili pojawiły się wątpliwości, zaraz jednak zostały rozwiane, przecież Harry chce żyć razem z Louisem, we dwójkę jest raźniej i w ogóle. Nie, Louis po prostu chce Harry'ego, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go gorące pocałunki, które brunet zostawiał na jego szyi.

-Lou? -wymamrotał w jego szyję przerywając pocałunki. -M-mogę? -spojrzał na niego niepewnie, na co Louis wysapał ciche tak, co zaskutkowało kolejną serią mokrych pocałunków na jego szczęce, ustach i szyi.

Harry wyciskał pocałunki na całej jego twarzy wracając za każdym razem do ust szatyna.

-Jesteś piękny Lou, każda rzecz w tobie jest piękna i nigdy nie myśl inaczej. -Harry wypowiedział naprzeciw jego ust najbardziej miłe słowa, jakie w życiu usłyszał.

Jakiś czas później leżeli już na łóżku pozbawieni ubrań, Louis pod Harrym, który sprawiał, że szatyn tracił świadomość pod jego dotykiem.

Jęki, dyszenie i gorące powietrze wypełniło cały motelowy pokój. Ich ciała pasowały do siebie jak dwa kawałki puzzli, a ruchy za każdym uderzeniem były wprost zsynchronizowane.

Louis naprawdę był głośny, a Harry tylko go podziwiał.

***  
Kalifornia  
***

-Oto i jest, Los Angeles. -Harry wypuścił głośno powietrze triumfalnie unosząc splecione ręce jego i Louisa, zjeżdżali z autostrady na odpowiednią drogę i już po kilku minutach byli w LA.

Przejechali przez wszystkie najpopularniejsze punkty obserwując uważnie każdy szczegół, po chwili Harry zatrzymał samochód przy grupce czarnych mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali na bardzo otwartych.

-Hej stary, jak dojechać na plażę? -zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem, podnosząc okulary by spojrzeć na chłopaka.

-Czarnuchu proszę, nie wiesz jak dojechać na najzajebistszą plażę na pierdolonym świecie? Prosto jak w mordę, po kilku milach będzie wjazd na molo, bawcie się dobrze!

Louis był nimi oczarowany, cholera, zakochał się w tym mieście. Harry pożegnał wesołych chłopaków i wjechał na dobrą drogę splatając ponownie ich dłonie.

-Harry? Obiecaj, że mnie nie zostawisz. -spojrzał na niego na co starszy niepewnie skinął głową i wjechał na plażę.

-Zawsze. -ucałował delikatnie jego dłoń, składając obietnicę.

*

Siedzieli na piasku wtuleni w siebie, delektując się magicznym zachodem słońca. Szum fal i muzyki dobiegającej z mola zakłócił znajomy mu głos.

-Synu..

Louis zamarł. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a jego usta ułożyły się w o. Odwrócił się powoli chcąc, żeby to tylko był zły sen.

-Dziecko, nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiliśmy. -Jay podeszła do Louisa i kucnęła przy nim przytulając mocno. Harry podniósł się i otrzepał z piasku podchodząc do Dana, gdy ten wręczył mu plik banknotów.

-Dobra robota, dziękuję panu.

Harry skinął głową i spojrzał przepraszająco na Louisa, który wciąż oniemiały siedział na piasku nie mogąc powstrzymać łez.

Spojrzał z żalem na Harry'ego, a gdy ten odprowadzony z plaży przez ochroniarzy Tomlinsonów po prostu się rozpłakał. Właśnie tracił miłość swojego życia. Nie miał nic, nie wiedział jak mógłby go odnaleźć.

-Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę! Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami! Wykorzystałeś mnie! -Louis krzyczał dławiąc się łzami, po czym wtulił się w ramiona matki. Harry zaczął się szarpać chcąc dojść do Louisa, jednak był skutecznie powstrzymywany przez ochroniarzy.

-Lou.. -powiedział bezgłośnie patrząc na chłopaka ze złamanym sercem.

*

Louis siedział podkulony przy wodzie, która co jakiś czas obmywała jego stopy. Z mokrymi od łez policzkami przesypywał piasek przez palce.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zakochał się w oszuście, a jego rodzice mogli posunąć się do czegoś takiego.

Dan siedział przy samochodzie z podwiniętymi rękawami koszuli, ze złożonymi dłońmi cały czas obserwując syna. Jay ponowiła próbę i podeszła do Louisa.

-Lou.. Kochanie, za pół godziny mamy samolot, proszę, wracaj z nami. To był pomysł ojca, nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. -mówiła naprawdę szczerze. Louis kiwnął głową, nie miał więcej siły by z nimi walczyć.

Po pięciu godzinach wrócili do domu. Do ich poukładanego życia.

*

Miesiąc bez Harry'ego dłużył się niemiłosiernie, Louis wylał z siebie tony łez. Wrócił do nauki, jednak było mu bardzo ciężko.

Dan wszedł bez pukania do jego pokoju rzucając kopertę na stolik gdzie odrabiał zadanie. Louis spojrzał na niego pytająco po czym otworzył kopertę, a ten opuścił jego pokój.

Tomlinson po raz kolejny zalał się łzami czytając imię na kopercie.

Harry.

Drżącymi dłońmi wyjął jej zawartość.

To były wywołane zdjęcia, widoki, różne przypadkowe, z festiwalu, Louisa z The Fray, samego Louisa i ich wspólne.

Odwracając zdjęcie dało się zobaczyć rozmazany napis. Brzmiał on tak łatwo, a za razem skomplikowanie.

"Przepraszam."

*

Louis starał się nie myśleć o nawarstwiających się problemach, o tym, że opuścił się w nauce i nie wiadomo czy zda.

Jay postanowiła rozstać się z Danem i razem z siostrami i mamą przeprowadził się do nowego mieszkania.

Lottie trafiła na chłopaka psychola, Niall zaczął brać, a Liam poznał niepokojącego chłopaka o imieniu Zayn.

*

-Wcale nie!

-Wcale tak! Ja wygrałem! -oznajmił roześmiany do bliźniaczek, a gdy usłyszał rozlegające się pukanie do drzwi, wstał by otworzyć. Jego oczom ukazała się dobrze znajoma sylwetka, Louis zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

-Mamo! -krzyknął od razu, na co Jay wytarła ręce wychodząc z kuchni i podeszła do Louisa.

-To ja go zaprosiłam, uwierz mi, Harry nie zrobił nic złego, wysłuchaj to co ma do powiedzenia.

Harry skinął głową do Jay i jego wzrok znów zawisnął na Louisie.

-Mogę wejść? Proszę, wszystko wyjaśnię.

Louis wzruszył ramionami przygryzając wargę, starał się nie rozpaść. Wpuścił starszego do mieszkania i udali się do jego pokoju.

-Masz pięć minut. -zadecydował.

-Louis, ja nigdy nie byłbym skłonny by cię tak skrzywdzić. Chciałem i chcę twojego szczęścia, uwierz mi. Wtedy na plaży, ochroniarze mnie odciągnęli, chciałem do ciebie wrócić, ale twój ojciec na to nie pozwolił, ale za to twoja mama pomogła mi cię znów zobaczyć. Tak bardzo tęskniłem. Louis starł szybko łzy odwracając wzrok, jednak Harry uniósł jego podbródek i złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku.

-Nie pozwól mi odejść.

-Nie pozwolę. -Louis wtulił się w ramiona swojej miłości. Tym razem, to młodszy ustalał zasady.

 

"Well if you ever plan to motor west

Just take my way that's the highway that's the best

Get your kicks on Route 66

Well it winds from Chicago to L.A.

More than 2000 miles all the way"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mój twitter: @tattoosvocals

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli kojarzycie pewną scenę, a nie wiecie skąd pochodzi, to tak, zaczerpnęłam ją z filmu "Głupi i głupszy", ten film jest moim ukochanym i nie mogłam się powstrzymać.  
> [Piosenka, którą śpiewał Harry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOGKLMKg8Lw)


End file.
